Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales
by midnightlibra89
Summary: A series of fairy tails retold by me and set with the characters of the Finder series.
1. Story 1, The Boy Who Didn

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own original ideas. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners. I'm just writing what comes to me and to change things up. I love to see our boys in different realities.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ ** _In this land one must be careful what one wishes for. For they just might regret it._**

 ** _He wanted to never grow up._**

 ** _His wish granted, will he be happy or find only pain?_**

* * *

"Peter! Peter, wait up!"

The little blond sighed. Why they insisted on calling him Peter, he could never understand. At first he hadn't really minded. Being called by a different name had been fun, it was like being a spy. But after a few hundred years, it had worn thin and every time he heard it, he wanted to scream. It had been three hundred years since he had last heard his real name spoken. He longed to hear it again.

The book called Peter sped up in his race for freedom. He had tried many times to escape but they would never let him. He had never thought that they would turn out to be like this. Like soul sucking demons. No, not like. They were soul sucking demons. The Lost Boys, such a fitting name for them.

A light tinkling sounded close by. He honed in on it. Following it to the safety he knew it represented. Ducking into a tree, the bark of the trunk closing behind him, he took a few deep breaths. He stilled as he heard the sound of childish voices and laughter. They were close, so close. Tears formed in fear filled, hazel eyes. Terror stole his breath away as he heard them search around the tree he his inside. The little tinkling fairy huddled close to his side. Seconds ticked by, becoming minutes then turning into hours.

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

The boy known as Peter and his little fairy friend, ran through the trees. They had long ago made friends with inhabitants of Never Forest and now their friends helped them to escape. Never Forest was a magical place, no animal or tree left untouched by the magic. Many had tried to claim it but none had ever succeeded. Never Forest was beautiful but deadly. Those who meant harm to those inside, were destroyed by the trees before they could enter. Unfortunately, The Lost Boys had found a way around this. They could make their way into the forest but only so far. In the end, the forest could overpower even them.

Once inside the deepest part of the forest, the two halted. Their bodies and minds were tired and they had been running on nothing but the need to survive. They moved to the tiny lake that appeared magically before them. Never Forest always took care of those deemed its friends. The blond who hated to be called Peter and the fairy dived into the soothing water. The lake's water lapped at their wounds, healing away the signs of torture.

The Lost Boys hadn't liked that he wanted to leave and move on. He had been with them for three hundred years. The first fifty were spent under the leadership of Takato, a bright young boy with blond hair and green eyes. One day Takato had disappeared and Peter had found himself named the new leader. At first Akihito had been honored. It had been fun. Often he would lead them in pranks against those unfortunate enough to have become adults. His favourite target being a pirate he called Hook.

For one hundred years, he had happily led the mischievous bunch. The next hundred found him becoming board and not wanting to do much. The only thing to capture his interest, his favourite pirate, Captain Hook. For the last fifty years even that had waned. He still pestered the man and his crew but more often then not, he would just watch them. No pranks, no teasing. Just longing. When he found himself crying himself to sleep, he knew it was time to leave The Lost Boys.

After his announcement to leave, he had found himself chained in tower of terror. He'd been beaten, burned and all manor of other things. That was when he had learned the truth behind Takato's disappearance. When his little fairy friend had been tossed in next to him, bruised and bloody, he formed his plan to escape.

Peter climbed from the lake to lay upon the soft grass that grew along its edge. The little fairy curled up to his side. Both drifted off into a much needed sleep as large leaves fell over them. Keeping them warm.

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

Five boys sat beneath a a cherry blossom tree. There laughter fill the small garden and trickled into the house where their mothers watched them. One boy, the eldest at the age of ten, jumped up. He raised his little wooden sword.

"One day I am going to be the most feared pirate of Never Land's seven seas!" He crowed.

The second eldest, a boy of nine and a half with glasses, set aside his book and stared at the older boy. "Is that what you really want to do Ryuichi?"

The elder grinned. "Yes."

The boy with the glasses sighed. "So be it. Then I shall be your first mate."

"Faithful as always, Kei."

"What about me? I'm faithful too!" Cried the third eldest boy, only just nine. He was a giant of a child, towering over the two older boys.

Ryuichi smiled and hugged the giant blond boy.

"I know you are Kazumi. I will keep you at my side always. You will be my quartermaster."

"Ryuichi, a quartermaster is voted in by the crew."

"Not on my ship." A dark smirk appeared on Ryuichi's face.

Shaking his head, Kei turned to his younger brother. Kei's brother was a cute boy of six with long dark hair and deep brown eyes. "What about you Kou? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

The boy grinned. "A magical fairy!"

The others laughed. The youngest of the five boys, just a lad of one, toddled up to the eldest. Wrapping his tiny arms around Ryuichi's legs. Smiling, Ryuichi reached down and ruffled the tiny blond's hair.

"What about you…, what would you like to be when you grow up?"

The tiny blond tilted his his head to the side. " Why grow up? Be little always."

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

Peter's eyes shot open. He sat up, pressing a hand to his pounding heart. He had forgotten that day. Just as he had forgotten the faces of his friends and their names. Like he had forgotten his own name. Even in his dream, he could not recall it.

Peter shifted, looking down at the till sleeping fairy. Kou. The fairy's name was Kou. When had been the last time he had called him by name. A little tinkle sounded as Kou stirred awake. Sitting up, the tiny creature stretched and gave a great yawn that stretched his jaw wide. Peter laughed at the sight.

"Morning Kou."

The fairy froze, starring up at the blond. Shock written all over his face. Tears formed in deep brown eyes.

"You remember!"

Suddenly Kou was the same size as Peter. That was something he had never seen his fiend do before. Kou wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"I was so afraid to hope. Those Lost Boys held such sway over you."

The forest floor shifted beneath them. Turning, they saw a small path open up. Tinkling sounded and Peter found himself dressed in a fine pair of leather leggings and soft moccasins. Kou returned to his normal small size and settled onto Akihito's shoulder. Together they set down the path.

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

The path led to them to the shoreline of the Great Ocean. In Never Land there were seven oceans, one of them was four times the size of the others combined. That was the Great Ocean.

Peter removed his moccasins and allowed his feet to sink into the soft blue sand. He titled his head back and let the sunshine down on him. It felt so goof. The sun dearly ever shone in The Land of The Lost Boys. He stayed like that for a long time.

He was startled out of his sun induced trance by a loud bang and water splashing. He looked around for the source of the noise. He found it out on the water. Nearly twenty miles from the shore was a large ship. Akihito didn't need a better view to know that the ship was made of the most beautiful oak. That it was a carved masterpiece. Even from here, he could see the famous ref sails.

Sion. The most feared pirate ship in all of Never Land. Akihito grinned is the other ship was sent to the depths of the sea by Sion's cannons. He grinned as Sion sailed away from the latest wreckage it had caused. It was time to pay favourite pirate a visit.

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

The one known as Captain Hook smiled as he took in the sight of his first mate and quartermaster. The two men were covered head to toe in green paint. It seemed that his favourite mischievous brat had paid them a visit. Still smiling, he grabbed up his best sword, hat and coat. Properly dressed, Hook made his way to the deck where a young boy was still causing mischief. No, not a boy. The small blond who looked no older than ten was well into his three hundreds.

"Hello my little cutie."

The blond spun around, can of green paint still in his hands. The blond's eyes narrowed. "Hook."

Hook sighed. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"What else should I call you?"

"How about my given name. Ryuichi?"

"Ryu…ich-"

The blond's eyes rolled into the back of his head then he was collapsing into Ryuichi's arms. Ryuichi pulled the tiny blond close to his chest. Tears wetted the blond hair as he stroked a soft cheek.

"Oh my precious Akihito."

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

Hazel eyes blinked open. A whimper left a dry throat as memories flooded in. Strong arms pulled him close and he felt himself being rocked back and forth, soothingly. Kisses were pressed to the top of his head.

He remembered following the strange sounds into the dark mist all those years ago. He remembered the curse that had been placed on him. When he was not but ten years old, he had wished to never grow up. When he had tumbled into the witches home by accident while fleeing the cannibals, she had cursed him. His wish to never grow up was granted in the cruelest of ways. The witch handed him over to The Most Boys. From there, they had eaten away his memories, renamed him. Made him forget everything that was important.

He pulled away from those strong arms to look into the golden eyes of the one he had longed for all these years. He pressed his lips to Ryuichi's. Ryuichi pulled him in close and deepened the kiss. When Ryuichi finally pulled, he was panting for breath.

"I've waited for three hundred years for this day, Akihito."

"Akihito?"

"Hmm. It is your name my sweet, sweet boy."

Akihito stared up at Ryuichi, a cheeky smile on his face. "Well you'll have to wait a little longer, Mr. Captain Hook!" Laughing, Akihito sprang from Ryuichi's arms. "Catch me if you can!" He ran, laughing from the captain's quarters.

Chuckling at Akihito's mischievousness, Ryuichi followed after Akihito. He found him standing before the main mast, sword in hand.

"Come on you vile pirate! Draw your sword!"

"I don't need a sword Akihito."

Ryuichi pushed aside Akihito's sword and yanked him close. The kiss he planted on Akihito was all consuming. He pulled back and threw Akihito over his shoulder. When he reached his quarters, he tossed a giggling Akihito down onto the bed. Akihito tried to scramble from the bed but Ryuichi held him pinned in place. Ryuichi made quick work of Akihito's pants, hitting at the skin he exposed. Not to be outdone, Akihito began to tear at Ryuichi's clothing. What he exposed, had him drooling like an idiot. Piracy had served the older man well.

A growl left Ryuichi and Akihito found himself shoved down onto the bed. Their loving was rough and animalistic. Both leaving their marks on the other.

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

Akihito laid panting in Ryuichi's arms. He snuggled in his love's arms. He started to giggle. Ryuichi turned to face him, a frown on his face.

"What could be so funny, Akihito? "

"You said you didn't need a sword and I can see why." Akihito's hand slid down to cup Ryuichi's cock. "What need do you have of a sword when you have this? Its a sword all in its own right."

Smiling at Akihito's antics, he pulled the younger man close. Akihito no longer looked like a kid but the man he was. The witch's spell broken when he finally remembered his own name.

* * *

~Twisted Tails~

* * *

Akihito smiled as he watched the smoke billowing high into the air. It had taken six months but they had finally destroyed The Land of the Lost Boys. Ryuichi's arms wrapped around him and together, they watched the last of The Lost Boys return to the hell they had crawled out of. He felt hands roam over his stomach and he placed his own over Ryuichi's. Smiling, he pressed a kids to his husband's cheek. No longer did he have to fear The Lost Boys coming for him. Or his child.

Yes, soon he and Ryuichi would be welcoming their very own child into the world of Never Land. Their son would be the first of many that they would have.

* * *

~The End~

* * *

 _ **This tail was based upon Peter Pan.**_


	2. Story 2, Two Beautiful Roses

_**Summary: A lonely widower, wishes he had someone to share his life with. One day he finds two babies, alone and with no one to care for them.**_

* * *

There once was a widower, who lived in a little hut just outside a small village. The widower had nought but two rose bushes to keep him company. One day, as he was tending to his roses, a small sigh escaped him. The widower cupped a bloom from each bush, one white and one red.

"Oh how I wish I had two sons as beautiful as you." Another sigh. "But alas, it is not meant to be."

Unbeknownst to the widower, a little woodland fairy named Ai, had heard his wish. That night, as the widower slept in his little hut, the fairy crept up to the rose bushes. Smiling, Ai cupped two rose blooms. The very same two the widower had held. AI whispered a gentle spell. Silver light flashed. Ai smiled down at the two babes who now lay before her.

A cry filled the night air, followed by another. Startled, the widower kept from his bed and raced to his door. Looking about, he found two babes nestled together by his beloved rose bushes. Finding no one but the babes, he brought them inside.

As the years passed, the widower knew a happiness he had never felt before. His wee little sons lit up his lonely world. The two boys were very close and did most things together. Never leaving each other's side. The widower started a farm and as the boys grew, they began to help.

The people of the village adored the two sweet boys. Whenever they went to visit the village, they always made sure to stop and help whoever may be in need. The two boys so lovely, had earned themselves names among the villagers. One with skin so pale as to be snow and hair as dark as a raven's wing could only ever be called Snow White. The other with hair so golden, skin kissed by the sun and lips so red could only be Rose Red.

While the two boys were loved and loved in return, they never made any friends among the village children. Preferring each other's company and that if their father. The only ones slowed to intrude on the little family were the woodland creatures that the two boys adored so. Rabbits, birds, squirrels, even wolves were welcome.

* * *

~ Twisted Tails ~

* * *

It was the year of their sixteenth winter. Their beloved father was no longer as young as he used to be. It was hard for him to do the work he had once done. He often tired easily and need more and more rest. This left all the work to Rose Red and Snow White. The two boys did not mind. They loved to help and they loved their father dearly.

They had been out collecting woof, they hadn't been gone long. When they returned home, they found their beloved father collapsed upon the floor. The next morning found the boys burying their beloved father in the village's cemetery.

The winter turned cold and harsh. Rose Red and Snow White found their supply running short but they chose not to despair. It was the coldest night in a long winter of cold nights. The two boys huddled before the fire, trying their best to stay warm. A knock sounded at the door. Together, they moved to it and opened it. To their surprise, a great black bear stood on the other side.

"Hello Mr. Bear." They chorused together.

"Hello my little lovelies." The bears voice was deep and rumbling. "I know that it is late, but the night is cold and I was wondering if you might have a spot to spare me."

"Of course! Please please come in."

The two boys led the bear to the best spot in the house, right before the hearth. The two boys sat on the other side of the bear, huddled together in the hopes of finding warmth. The bear, seeing how cold they were frowned. Stretching out, the bear pulled them close to his body and curled around them. The two boys sighed and snuggled into the bear's soft, thick fur. Falling soundly asleep.

From then on, the bear returned every night. Often bring good for them. They always offered to share but the bear only ever declined. Explaining that he had already eaten. There nights together were spent talking and telling stories, then the two boys would fall asleep, snuggled into the bear's fur. It was not long before the two boys had fallen deeply in love with the bear.

All too soon, the winter turned to spring. The time for the bear to leave had come. They did not stop him, as they did not want to be selfish and force him to stay. Before the best left, the two boys stood on tip toe and whispered into his ears the names their father had given them.

* * *

~ Twisted Tails ~

* * *

The two boys were out gathering berries when they came upon a fallen log. They were about to walk around it when a voice caught their attention. The voice was spewing the most foul of words. Curious they moved closer to the log for a more through inspection. On the other side of the log was a tiny man with a long beard. He was hopping back and forth, tugging at his beard which was stuck in the log. Looking up he spotted them.

"You, wretched boys! Do not just stand there! Help me!"

Moving to the other side of the log, the two boys gripped the man's beard. They tugged and pulled, doing their best to free him of the log. All the while, the man screamed profanities at them. Desperate to fee the poor man, Rose Red did the only thing he could think to do. He pulled the small knife he kept in his boot out and severed the tiny man's beard.

"How dare you, you foul boy! You have ruined my magnificent beard! How am I, Matarai of the Magnificent Beard ever supposed to show myself in public again?!" Angry, the tiny man stormed off.

It was nearing noon, when the two boys came upon a lake. Deciding that it would be a lovely spot to stop and have lunch, they did just that. As they ate, enjoying their meal and the beautiful day, they became aware of a voice letting off a litany of foul words. Curious, they followed the cursing voice. Not to far from where they had stopped they found the tiny man they had happened upon earlier. His beard was once again caught up. This time in a fishing line. Working fast and carefully, they were able to untangle most of the beard. Sadly not all of would come free. Doing the only thing that he could think to do, Snow White pulled his knife free of his boot and sliced through the tiny man's beard.

"You are such horrible, horrible boys! My name has utterly been destroyed because of you two nasty boys. I can no longer call myself, Mitarai of the Magnificent Beard!" The little man shoved them into the lake before storming off into the woods.

Upon their way home, the two boys were unfortunate enough to run into the horrid tiny man again. Just as the two times before, his beard was caught. This time by an eagle. Rushing forward, the grabbed the tiny man and pulled with all their might. Freeing him from the eagle. Freed now, Mitarai looked down at his clothing. Enraged, he began to throw stones at the two boys.

"You dirt, foul boys! First you destroyed my magnificent beard and name! Now you have ruined my clothes! A curse upon both your heads!"

* * *

~ Twisted Tails ~

* * *

As the two boys slept in their little hut, Mitarai crept up to their home. Smiling gleefully, he set fire to the small building. Rose Red And Snow White woke to the feeling of intense heat and the smell of smoke. They were able to put the fire out but not before it had taken nearly everything.

Mitarai ran up to them and began to dance around them. Laughing and singing cheerfully. The two boys hugged each other tight as the sobbed. Suddenly a loud roar rang out in the forest. Turning, the group of three saw a huge bear heading towards them. Mitarai ran and his behind the two boys.

"Don't eat me, Mr. Bear! These two boys are plump and tasty! Eat them instead!"

Another roar sounded. A mighty paw lashed out. Rose and Snow whimpered in fear but they never felt the blow. Confused, they turned to see Mitarai dead at their feet. The bear had decapitated him with one blow. They turned to face the bear, only to be shocked still at the sight of his fur disappearing. Soon, a tall man dressed all in black with raven colored hair and beautiful golden eyes stood before them.

"Do not fear my little lovelies. My name is Asami Ryuichi and I am king of this land. That horrid Mitarai wanted the land and so had a witch cast a curse upon me. It broke with his death."

Asami smiled and cupped Snow White's soft cheek. "How I have missed you my beautiful Feilong."

Asami then cupped Rose Red's cheek. "My lovely, spirited kitten. How I have missed you Akihito."

* * *

~ Twisted Tails ~

* * *

Not a week later found Feilong and Akihito wedded to King Asami Ryuichi of Sion. They loved their new home I Sion Castle. The people were kind and were entranced by the two beautiful boys. Akihito and Feilong were given the best of everything but they never let it spoil them.

Their nights were spent in the arms of their husband, experiencing the most wicked of pleasure. Feilong and Akihito had quickly found that they had a taste for chains and whips. The pain that Asami gave them was most exquisite.

It was not long before Feilong and Akihito found themselves round with child. Much to their husband and king's, to their master's delight.

* * *

~ The End~

* * *

 _ **This tail was based off of Snow White and Rose Red as told by The Brothers Grimm**_


	3. Story 3, Snow White and the Seven Whores

THANK YOU NAWEL-CHAN!

* * *

Summary: Sion Castle is the most prestigious brothel in all the land. To be chosen as a Lady of Sion is nothing but a dream for many. For a lucky seven that dream came true. This is the tale of the seventh wh***.

* * *

This story is for Nawel-chan

* * *

Sion Castle was well known throughout the land. No other brothel could even hope to come close to it. The madam, Snow White, allowed none other than those who were members through the door. The 'Ladies' of the castle were personally trained by Snow White. None of the 'Ladies' were allowed to step foot onto the floor until they had met Snow White's high standards.

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~

* * *

It had always been Akihito's dream to be a Lady of Sion Castle. Today, thanks to Sakazaki-san, that dream was coming true. As the carriage rolled to a stop before the castle, Akihito's breath caught. It was so beautiful. The carriage door opened and Sakazaki held out an arm for him. Careful to not step on his new dress, bought just for this occasion, he climbed from the carriage.

They were greeted at the castle door by a tall man who bowed low in a polite greeting. He led them down a long hall, beautifully decorated in shades of blue. Paintings done by well known artists hung on the wall. They stopped before a solid oak door. Their guide knocked once before opening it and admitting them. The door closed silently behind them.

"Snow White-sama, please allow me to introduce Takaba Akihito. Takaba-san, this is the madam of Sion Castle, Snow White."

Akihito curtsied low in his most lady like curtsie. His eyes took in Snow White. Snow White was tall with broad shoulders. Snow White wore his hair long, with a few wisps of hair framing his face. Gentling his masculine jawline. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of amber Akihito had ever seen. The dress Snow White wore was a deep black that hugged his body just right and complimented his snow like skin. He was beautiful and Akihito fell in love instantly.

Snow White smirked as he took in the new arrival. "I'll take him." Snow White dismissed Sakazaki with a wave of his hand. "Follow me Akihito."

Snow White led him down long hall after long hall. By the time they reached their destination, Akihito was completely lost. Their destination was another long hall, only this one had seven doors. Snow White pulled on a rope and a bell rang through the hall. Six of the seven doors opened. Revealing the six Ladies of Sion Castle.

"Akihito these are your sisters. Kazumi, Kei, Shinji, Mikhail, Feilong and Shuu. Girls this is your new sister Akihito."

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~

* * *

"Strip."

Akihito didn't need to be told twice. He quickly did as he was told then stood still as Snow White took in what he had to offer. Gentle hands wondered over him, causing Akihito to shiver in pleasure.

"Soft skin, sensitive. Good. You are untouched, I trust."

"Yes Snow-"

"You will refer to me as Asami-sama from now on. Snow White is a title for outsiders to use. Understood?"

"Yes Asami-sama."

"Good." Asami took Akihito by the hand and led him to the bathing area.

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~

* * *

Akihito spent the next year in training. It was intense and brutal. Lasting all day, even during sleep and meals. Any failure or mistake was met with a harsh punishment. Akihito didn't mind the punishment though. He rather enjoyed it. A fact that never escaped Asami.

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~

* * *

"You have done well this past year Akihito. I believe it is time for you to join your sisters. Stand and go to the bed. Lay down on your back."

Akihito obeyed his master's words. His hips swaying sexily with every step. Asami smirked as he watched Akihito. The young blond had quickly become Sion Castle's biggest treasure. He would fetch quite a high price, if Asami ever let him onto the floor. Which unknown to the blond, Asami had no plans in doing so.

Pleasure filled moans escaped from Akihito as firm, strong hands trailed along his body. Leaving nothing untouched. Harsh fingers pinched at perky nipples just begging to be abused. Teeth bit down into a neck turned up submissively. Fingers circled around Akihito's entrance, stretched tight around a butt plug. A hand tugged at the plug but Akihito's body didn't want to give it up. A dark chuckle filled Akihito's ear.

"You have such a greedy hole my little Kitten."

Another tug came but still his body did not release the plug. Asami chuckled again then gave a firm pull on the base of the plug. This time Akihito's body released it. Akihito whimpered at the emptiness of his body. He didn't have to suffer for long though. Akihito screamed as his body was suddenly filled past the comfortable stretch he was used to. Asami held still, allowing Akihito to adjust to the new sensation. Akihito had never had something as big as Asami's cock inside him before. Akihito's tear filled hazel eyes flickered up to meet Asami's.

"Asami-sama?"

Asami smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Akihito's forehead. "You are no longer a virgin my little Kitten. Congratulations. From now on you may call me Ryu."

"Ryu? But none of the others call you that."

Asami smirked down at Akihito. "A special name for my special whore."

Asami slowly pulled from Akihito, paused, then slammed back in to the hilt. Akihito screamed as he came all over himself. Asami rode him through his orgasm. Akihito whimpered as his body lit up in oversensitivity. He wrapped his limbs around Asami and held on for dear life as he was given the fucking of a lifetime. The first of many of course.

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~

* * *

"You're pregnant."

Akihito stared up at Asami in disbelief. Asami smirked. He released the young blond from the chains holding him to the bed. Where Akihito had spent most of the past three months. Enjoying all Asami had to give him. Not once in the last three months since he had finished his training, had Akihito stepped out onto the floor.

Akihito looked at the white gold bandon his left ring finger then back up to his husband. "You're going to need a new girl soon."

"No."

"Then are you going to finally put me on the floor?"

"Never. You've heard of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs? Well this is Snow White and the Seven Whores."

"Ah, I see. The seventh is for your personal use only."

"Mmm." Asami smiled at his wife before claiming his lush lips in a devouring kiss.

* * *

~ the end ~

* * *

This tale is based off of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs


	4. Story 4, Akihito and Shuu, ch1 Shuu

Thank you Nawel-chan and Heath-chan! This one is for the both of you!

Summary: Left out in the woods with nowhere to go, Shuu and Akihito are left with no other option but to enter the strange house.

Warnings: Dark, very twisted, cannibalism, pervy

* * *

Once upon a time, just at the edge of the forest, there lived an old farmer and his wife. The old farmer was the envy of all the men in the village. For he had the most beautiful wife one ever did see. Long flowing, raven colored hair that felt like silk itself. Soft skin that just hinted at being kissed by the sun. Beautiful brown eyes that one could drown in. Feilong was the envy of every women in the village.

Together the old farmer and his wife had two sons. Shuu and Akihito. Like their mother, the two boys were beautiful. Both fair of skin and hair as golden as the sun. Shuu had eyes that matched the sky on a cloudless day. Akihito's eyes were so pale a color, it was as if they were white.

Shuu was loved by all the men of the village. From the oldest to the youngest; he captured their hearts and their beds. Akihito, the younger of the two, was a shy child. He never spoke nor made any friends. He spent all his time in a little meadow with a lamb named Takato and a rabbit named Kou. Whenever he went into the village, the children would make fun of him and how clumsy he was. While the adults would bemoan fate for having made one so clumsy and useless; yet so beautiful.

Despite Akihito's failings, the villagers envied the family. The men wished that their wives could be as gorgeous as Feilong, who wasn't even a woman but a man. Though the little family of four looked so happy and peaceful, all was not well. For Feilong was a selfish, vain creature. After a long, harsh winter, the little family's food had dwindled down to nothing but a single loaf of bread.

Feilong turned to his husband. "Husband, how am I to survive like this? Those disgusting, selfish children have eaten all the food but for a single loaf of bread. I shall wither away if things should continue like this. My hair will no longer shine and feel like silk. It will fall out! My beautiful figure will waist away!"

The old farmer pulled his wife close. "We can not allow for this to happen! Whatever shall we do?!"

"I know! Tomorrow, before the sun rises, take the children to the deepest part of the forest. Leave them there. Tie them up if you have to. Just make sure they can not follow you home. The animals will eat them and we will be rid of them once and for all!"

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~

* * *

"Papa, where are we going?"

"Hush Shuu."

"But papa!"

"I said hush Shuu. One more word and I'll box your ears!"

Shuu pouted but said not another word. As they continued down the forest path, Shuu became increasingly board. He turned with a grin. Akihito never complained about anything Shuu ever did to him. No matter how painful or cruel. Shuu began to poke his younger brother in the shoulder, hard. His smile grew as he watched the smaller boy wince. Picking up a stick, he sharpened the end. He jabed the sharpened end into Akihito's arm. The younger boy yelped as it passed through his skin. He looked at Shuu with sad, teary eyes. Shuu just grinned and did it again and again. Akihito tripped over a tree root and landed on the ground face first. Their father turned with a sigh, picked Akihito up and smacked him across the face.

"Foolish child. Whatever did I do to deserve a child such as you."

Their father led them deeper into the forest. When they finally reached the part of the forest where the sun could no longer shine through the trees, they stopped. With little effort, the old farmer secured Akihito to a tree by a rope tied around his ankles. Shuu simply sat next his brother, playing the good boy. The old farmer patted him on the head then left.

Not an hour had passed when Shuu stood. He smiled down at Akihito. "Goodbye brother."

With that, Shuu disappeared into the forest. Shuu hadn't gone far when he came upon a large mansion. It was a beautiful mansion. Standing the stories high and made entirely of stone. Shuu pushed the iron gate open and followed the path. Admiring the garden on either side. Reaching the door, he was surprised to see it open without him knocking. A man dressed in a black suit and wearing glasses bowed and bid him entrance. The man led him to a grand dinning room. The man bowed to another seated in a high backed chair at the head of the table.

"Sir, your guest has arrived."

"Thank you Kirishima. That will be all."

Shuu's breath caught in his chest as he took sight of the seated man. Though he was seated, Shuu could tell he was tall and well built. Muscular. The man had raven hair slicked back and golden eyes. Shuu shuddered in pleasure at the thought of having him between his legs.

"Good evening, Shuu. Please, have a seat and join me for dinner."

Smiling, Shuu took the seat closest to the man. "I can't help but notice that you know my name yet I do not know yours."

"You may call me Asami-sama."

Doors opened and a tall man entered, carting a tray of food. The meal was delicious. Asami spoke little and paid no attention to Shuu's attempts at flirting. When the meal ended, Kirishima returned to take Shuu to his room.

The room he was taken to was three times the size of the farm house he had grown up in. In love with the room, Shuu grinned. He bathed and dressed in the finest night clothes before climbing into the large bed. Shuu was completely unaware of the bars on the windows or the fact that he was inside nothing more than a giant gilded cage.

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~

* * *

The door opened silently. Two creatures moved quickly and silently to the bed where Shuu slept unaware. Hands caressed. Lips kissed. Tongues licked. Moans escaped from Shuu. Shuu's eyes opened to be met with the sight of Asami's two servants. Shuu smiled. They may not be the master of the house but he was not one to complain. Shuu spread his legs and opened his mouth wide.

Kirishima and Suoh grinned evilly as they rammed their massive cocks in and out of Shuu's body. Shuu moaned like the whore he was, coming and coming. He never noticed that with every climax of Suoh and Kirishima, his body fattened up. Like we'll fed pig.

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~


	5. Story 4 Akihito and Shuu, ch2 Akihito

Deep in the darkest part of the forest, sat a small lad. He was no older than fifteen springs. He sat huddled into a ball, scared and all alone. His legs were tied to a thick tree, just as his father had left him.

Noises caught his attention. He looked about him but his pale gray eyes caught nothing. For the boy had very poor eyesight. Sniffing sounded just behind him. Hecried out in fear and huddled even closer upon himself. A baa sounded. The mad spun around at the familiar sound.

"Takato!" He cried. A loud thump sounded next to him. Grinning, Akihito picked up the large rabbit. "Hello Kou."

The rabbit and lamb moved to where the rope bit into Akihito's flesh. Together, the three worked to free Akihito from the ropes. Once freed, Akihito stood and made his way through the forest. One hand upon Takato's back for guidance.

It was not long before the trio came upon a tiny house unlike any other. Akihito's nose twitched at the delicious smell that tickled it. Crying out in joy, he ran up to the house, tripping over what he could not see. The house Akihito could see but could smell was a marvelous thing. Candy cane siding, cotton candy flowers. Glass windows made of thin sour apple flavored hard candy. The roof was made of white chocolate and the door of solid dark chocolate. It was like Akihito's deepest, darkest fantasy had come true. He opened his mouth wide, about to take a bite of a raspberry filled doughnut that decorated the house, when he stopped. Akihito took a step back and sighed. This was someone's house. It would not be right to eat it.

Shaking off his disappointment, Akihito strighted his clothing and fixed his hair. He raised his hand to knock only to find the door opening.

"Hello my dear child. Won't you come in? For it is a very cold night."

Smiling shyly, Akihito stepped over the threshold and entered the candy house. The man brought Akihito to a small little sitting area where food awaited them. The meal was nothing fancy but Akihito enjoyed it all the same.

"So what is your name dear one? I am known as Asami Ryuichi. You may call me Ryu."

Akihito grinned. "Hi Ryu! Thank you for your kindness. My name is Takaba Akihito. Please don't call me Aki."

Ryu smiled and a deep laugh fell from his lips. "How about Hito then?"

"That's fine."

When the meal was over, Ryu showed Akihito to a tiny room not much bigger than a closet. He helped the young lad to clean up his injuries and bandage them. Thanking the kind man, Akihito climbed into the surprisingly comfortable bed and fell asleep. He dreamed of sweet nothings and when morning broke, all of Akihito's aches and pains were gone.

Akihito climbed from the bed and dressed in the clothing left for him by the nice man. For for the day, Akihito made his way through the tiny house as carefully as he could. When he really reached the kitchen, he set about making the finest breakfast that he could. It was as he was setting the table that tragedy struck. Unable to see that a chair had not been pushed in properly, his foot caught on the leg. Akihito fell to the ground, plates shattering all around him. Ryu ran into the room, worried by the noise. He picked Akihito up and checked for injuries.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. I am sorry for the disturbance I have caused and the broken dishes."

"It is alright. Do not worry about such things."

Warm lips pressed against Akihito's throbbing temple. The pain eased than disappeared all together. Akihito blinked a few times then stared up at the most handsome man he had ever seen. Tall, muscular. Lush raven hair and golden eyes. Ryu was even more mouth watering than all the candy in the world. It was a long time before Akihito even realized that he was able to properly see for the first time in his life.

"How?"

"I am no mere man my little Akihito. I am Asami Ryuichi, King of all witches. This forest is Sion Forest, the capital of my kingdom. Do you fear me now, little one?"

"No."

"Good. Now come and we shall fine upon the delicious food you have made for us."

* * *

❤ Asami and Akihito ❤

* * *

Akihito and Asami strolled through the candy garden, hand in hand. The last few days had been wonderful. For a witch, Asami was kind and caring. He was nothing like those of the tales told to children. They took a seat on a small lickerish bench. Kou and Takato across from them, playing in the soft grass. Footsteps approached from behind them. Akihito turned to see two men and a boy not much older than him.

"Ah! Akihito I would like for you to meet my very good friends, Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi. I am sure you already know the boy."

Akihito stared at the boy, not recognizing the overly heavy set boy. He shook his head no. The boy frowned at him.

"Its me stupid! Your older brother Shuu! Always the idiot Akihito."

Eyes rounded with shock, Akihito turned to stare at Asami. The witch king shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"That's what happens to whores who come to stay at my home. They become fat with the cum the love so much.

* * *

❤ Asami and Akihito ❤

* * *

Akihito frowned as the candy house he knew and loved shifted into a grand castle. If not for Ryu's warning about the be spelled house, he would have been terrified. Ryu had put a spell on his home, so that his 'guests' would send what they wanted most. This told Ryu a lot about his 'guests'. Now that Akihito was a member of the household, he would be able to see what others see instead of being trapped by the spell. Of course Ryu had left the house as candy because he found Akihito's innocence endearing.

Akihito took a deep breath and made his way to the entrance hall. Ryu stood there with his parents. When the three caught sight of him, their reactions couldn't have been more different. Ryu was delighted and Akihito could feel the warmth radiating from him. Akihito's parents held a barely disguised disgust and hatred air. Akihito simply straightened his back and walked proudly down the stairs. Ryu took his hand in his and the group of four made their way into the dinning hall where Kei and Kazumi sat waiting for them.

The meal was delicious, but Akihito couldn't swallow a single bite. He watched as Ryu, Kei and Kazumi ate with relish.. His parents dug in with little respect to table manners, commenting on how delicious it all was. Completely unaware that the food they were eating was in fact their eldest son, Shuu.

* * *

❤ Asami and Akihito ❤

* * *

The sun glowed brightly in the sky. All manner of woodland creature came to see the event. Witches from all over the world wore their finest robes, wanting to look their vest for this long awaited event. Finally, their king had found a queen. The king looked so handsome in his royal witches robes. The new queen wore a beautiful green gown with a hood and red trim. A gold sash sat at the new queen's waist. The king had created it himself. The wedding feast was made up of farmer and farmer's beautiful wife. Akihito's parents.

King Asami Ryuichi and his Queen Asami Akihito lived for many centuries. The witch kingdom expanded until the witches outnumbered the humans. Ryu and Akihito had many children who carried on the tradition of traping evil humans and eating them. Saving and marrying the innocent.

* * *

To see the inspiration for this story and Akihito's wedding dress, please see my page on Ao3. SammyL


	6. Story 5, The Gold Maker

Once upon a time there was a king named Sudou Shuu. King Sudou was greedy king. He demand that his people work hard for very little money and forced his people to pay high taxes. He only accepted the finest of qualities in all that he used or wore. His people went hungry while he dined to his hearts content. One day it was decided that the king should marry. Of course only the finest of a bride could be had for King Sudou. It was decided that a ball should be held.

* * *

❤ Twisted Tales ❤

* * *

Not to far off from the castle was a village. The village sat just beneath a hill. Atop the hill was a large mansion owned by an earl named Sakazaki. This real was a cruel man. He took all he could from the village to pay the king's taxes. He grew fat while the villagers grew diseased and starved.

When news came of the ball, the earl grinned to himself. He was a greedy fool who owed a great debt to many. A marriage to the king would go a long way to paying it off. He had a beautiful child. Long flowing raven hair. Eyes the color of gold, something never seen before. Tall and well built. Hard worker. Yes, his child will do nicely for a queen. And getting him out of debt.

* * *

❤ Twisted Tales ❤

* * *

Dressed in their finest clothing, Earl Sakazaki and his beautiful child made for the ball. While Sakazaki was pleased with himself, his child was growling beneath their breath about stupid, foolish fathers and how one would be better if without them.

The ball was filled with the elite of the elite. Earl Sakazaki loved every moment,rubbing elbows with all those that he could. His beautiful child felt otherwise.

Ryuichi found the ball to be a dull affair, filled with naught but useless people who couldn't even tell you the color of the sky. There was no one about for him to have an intelligent conversation with. With an annoyed sigh, he turned his back upon the chattering twit of a girl who dared to speak with him. As he did so, his eyes lit upon the king speaking with Earl Sakazaki, his father.

Hoping to derail his father, Ryuichi ran to the old greedy man's side. Unfortunately he was to late.

"So your child is not only beautiful but holds a never before seen talent, you say? I should like to meet him."

"Ah, my good king, you but need to turn and look behind you." Ryuichi spoke.

The king spun around as shock filled him. The shock faded into hot lust as he eyed the new comer. Ryuichi was under very beautiful. Long flowing raven hair, golden eyes. The dress he wore accented every curve of his body. Asami Ryuichi was the sexiest guest at the ball!

* * *

❤ Twisted Tales ❤

* * *

Ryuichi stared at the locked door. Furry twisted in his guts. Un-fucking-believable!"

His father had told the king that he had the ability to spin straw into gold. And the king believed him! The king had his guards drag poor Ryuichi from the ball and toss him in a cell full of straw. By morning it all must be gold. Or else his father would hang. Ryuichi paused in his furious pacing. A dark smirk pulled his lips to one side. He sat on the tiny cot, making sure that his beautiful dress did not wrinkle. He would wait for morning to come. There would be no gold for the greedy king come the marrow.

* * *

❤ Twisted Tails ❤

* * *

Ryuichi grinned ear to ear as he watched his father be marched up to the hangman's noose. With every step, Sakazaki pleaded with the king to spare his life. The king could not be bothered with such a plea. Ryuichi's eyes danced with mirth as the hangman placed the noose about Sakazaki's neck. Still the earl continued to plea. The hangman pulled the lever and the floor beneath the earl's feet fell. Sakazaki's neck did not snap, so he was forced to hang there. Strangling to death. It was a slow painful death and Ryuichi could not help smile with pleasure. His father finally got what he deserved.

* * *

❤ Twisted Tales ❤

* * *

Ryuichi was not happy. He paced back and forth in his small cell. Though the king had kept his word to hang Earl Sakazaki if Ryuichi did not perform, he still believed that the young man could spin straw into gold. If he did not perform tonight, he would be severely punished come morning. So things were to proceed until Ryuichi did as told. Angered by the king's greed, Ryuichi began to use every foul word he knew. He was an odd sight to behold. Beautiful and dresses in a fine ball gown, angry and cursing.

"Fuck!"

"Why do you use such foul language, old man?"

Ryuichi spun around, shocked to hear another's voice. Sitting upon his cot was a young lad, no older than fifteen. He had short wild blond hair and sea green eyes. Upon his face was a cheeky smile filled with mischievous delight.

"Cat got your tongue old man?"

Ryuichi chuckled. What a impudent boy you are."

"So he can speak!" The boy clapped heartily. As if he had just seen a most amazing feat.

"So old man, why are you so grumpy?"

"Due to a lie my father has told, I must spin all this straw into gold by the morning."

"Can you not do this?"

"Of course not!"

The boy grinned and sat at the spinning wheel. He waved a hand and the straw began to float to him. All through the night, the blond boy worked. By morning, all the straw had been spun into gold.

With a little wave, the boy vanished. It was naught but an hour latter when the king arrived. Pleased with the sight that greeted him, the king ordered his guard to haul Ryuichi to the castle chapel. Much to his dismay, Ryuichi found himself wedded to the greedy King Sudou Shuu and locked away in another small cell filled with straw.

When darkness filled the sky, a cheerful laugh filtered into Ryuichi's sleep. Blinking his eyes open, he found the cute blond leaning over him. A huge grin upon his face.

"Still have to spin that straw into gold do ya?"

Ryuichi sat up and ran a hand over his face. "Yes, sadly."

"Heard you got hitched to the king! Congratulations!"

"No congratulations needed. I would have been happier without that stupid wedding." Ryuichi looked at the straw then back to the boy. "Care to help me out again?"

The boy shrugged one shoulder. "Sure, but it'll cost you."

"Payment? All right what do you want?"

"Your first born child."

* * *

❤ Twisted Tales ❤

* * *

Asami watched in amusement as the king held his new born son in his arms. King Sudou Shuu was delighted that his new queen could spin straw into gold, making him the richest king in the world, his queen had birthed him an heir.

Well the king thought that Ryuichi had birthed the child. In reality he'd been the one to father the child. The little gold maker, as Ryuichi had taken to calling the blond boy, was the child's mother. Every night Ryuichi found himself locked away and ordered to spin the gold, the boy would come to him. They would spend hours making love on the uncomfortable cot. Then the boy would spin the straw into gold. When the child was born, he be spelled everyone so they would think Ryuichi had gotten with and gave birth to the king's child.

Once the child was born, he never saw the blond boy again. Always, he would wake to find the straw turned into gold. The sight never comforted Ryuichi. For he wanted the mischievous blond boy back. All he dreamed about was reuniting with the blond and having a family with him. Their first child by their side. Happy and with siblings to play with. Ryuichi sent out men to search for the boy, but no word ever came of him. Years passed and depression sat in upon Ryuichi. He loved his now five year old son, whom he'd named Feilong, and he spent many hours with him. But there was something missing.

It was the eve of Feilong's sixth birthday when news finally came. A farmer had witnessed a young boy, blond and cute, dancing around a fire. The song the boy was so sad that the farmer could not forget it.

* * *

 _"Oh my love,_

 _How I miss thee,_

 _Oh my love,_

 _How I wish to hold you again,_

 _Oh my love,_

 _I wish to see our son,_

 _Oh my love,_

 _Our little Feilong; so sweet and innocent,_

 _Oh my love,_

 _My beloved Ryuichi,_

 _If only you could call out my name,_

 _Oh my love,_

 _Takaba Akihito,_

 _Oh my love,_

 _Why cant you speak my name aloud,_

 _Oh my love."_

* * *

After that, the farmer reported that the boy had sat down and began to sob. Ryuichi thanked the farmer and rushed to his bedchamber. He waisted no time in testing out the name he so badly wanted to speak.

"Takaba Akihito!"

There was a pop and the castle began to shake. Stone fell from the castle. In its place sold beautiful white marble and glass. Gone was the once dreary castle. Shouts went up all around the kingdom as a long ago spell fell. The king, no usurper, Sudou Shuu was dragged from the castle by enraged people.

Sudou was taken to the center of the castle's court yard. He was tied to a stake and stripped of his fancy clothing. A man stepped forward with a drawn sword. With a simple swipe of the sword, Sudou's stomach was cut open. His guts falling to the ground.

A hand settled onto Ryuichi's shoulder. Ryuichi spun around and pulled his love into his arms. Tears fell from Akihito's eyes as he saw his love for the first time in five years. Sudou had figured out long ago that it had been Akihito spinning the straw into gold.

He'd threatened to kill Ryuichi if Akihito did not continue to make the gold. Ryuichi never knew that he was drugged at night and put into a room filled with straw, only to be moved after he fell asleep and before Akihito arrived. Akihito and Ryuichi were not allowed to see each other or Ryuichi would die. Akihito was thankful that Sudou had never realized the truth of Feilong's birth.

"Thank you Ryuichi. I and my kingdom are free of the spell Sudou had the evil witch place on us. Now if you so wish it; we, you, me and our son Feilong can be together."

* * *

❤ Twisted Tales ❤

* * *

Ryuichi and Akihito were married in the center of the closest village. There son acted as best man and ring barrier. The two made their son very happy by giving him many siblings to play with and love. They all lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **This tale is based upon Rumpelstiltskin**


	7. Story 6, The Emperor and The Tailor

Once upon a time; there was a grand and beautiful empire. It was ruled by a benevolent, wise, beautiful and rather cheeky emperor. The emperor's name was Takaba Akihito.

Emperor Akihito was loved by all and the empire knew a peace that no other could lay claim to. Many came to the empire in times of war for in obtaining peace. Other times the empire aided in decimating enemies. The Takaba Kingdom may have been peaceful, but they produced many a fine warrior.

Now, while the empire was peaceful and the people loved their emperor, there was one who loathed in silence. He did not see what everyone else saw. To him, Emperor Takaba Akihito was nothing more than a child who was far too spoiled and spared the rod far too often. He knew the boy, for the emperor was no more than fifteen springs, was not fit for rule.

This one person filled with loathing, knew that he would be a far better emperor. He spent many a day in his study, looking for ways to put an end to the brat emperor. It was when he came upon a news article that he found his answer. The article came from another land and told of a king who had been cruel to his people. Apparently three men came to the kingdom and told the king they would make him such fine clothes that he would be the envy of all. When the clothing was finished, the king had paraded down the streets of the kingdom to show off his magnificent new clothing. In reality, he had been walking around completely nude. Becoming the laughing stock of the kingdom.

This is just what he needed to teach that brat his lesson.

~ The Emperor and the Tailor ~

The tailor's heart warmed as he stood upon the mountain. Before him, spread as far as the eye could see was the Takaba Empire. His homeland. It had been any years since he had stepped foot here. It felt good to back.

A frown settled between his brows as he recalled just why he was here. Last he remembered, the Takaba Empire was at peace and everyone was happy. Yet someone had sent for him. He was a tailor by trade, only he did not make clothing. At least not like anything other tailors made. Oh no, his were special and always came with a lesson.

With his two assistants by his side, the tailor descended the mountain.

~ The Emperor and the Tailor ~

The emperor stood in shock at the sight before him. When his advisors had called for him, this is not what he had been expecting. The emperor turned to the men next to him, looking for an explanation. His advisors just looked as dumb founded as him. Well all but one. Advisor Mitarai looked smug and around of himself. Emperor Akihito was not fond of this particular advisor. Mitarai treated him as if he were just some brat.

"Advisor Mitarai, is there something you would like to say?"

"Why yes there is Emperor Takaba."

Emperor Akihito frowned at the use of his last name. It had been a long established rule that the everyone, no matter how rich or poor, would use the emperor's given name. Not his family name. Using the emperor's family name was considered to be rude and insulting. It put distance between the emperor and the one speaking. That was something the emperors of the Takaba Empire had worked hard to end.

"Please, Emperor Takaba, allow me to introduce Asami Ryuichi and his two assistants. Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi. Asami-san is a world famous tailor. He has been all over the world and made clothing for many royals."

"I know _whom_ this man is. What I want to know is _why_ he is here."

"I thought you could benefit from his expertise."

"Oh? But I already have a tailor."

"This is true, but I must be honest. Your tailor is lacking in skill and does not make clothing befitting one in your position."

"Oh? Tell me Ryuichi, as a tailor, do you think my clothing is lacking?"

Asami smirked. His little Akihito had not changed one bit over the years they had been parted. He stepped forward, eyeing the clothing the emperor wore.

"This is made very well. It is of the finest and highest quality fabrics one could ever hope to find. Yes these clothes are beautiful. Kou made these, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. Kou would appreciate your words. The words of one's _master_ are always important."

Asami smiled, not missing the hidden meaning behind the boy's, his boy's words. "Oh that is very true, Akihito."

Asami stood back and turned to face the advisor who had sent for him. He did not like this man. He had ulterior motives in sending for one of Asami's talents and Asami was not one who enjoyed being used.

"If you are willing, Akihito, I would very much enjoy making you very fine clothing of my _own_ in addition to the fine clothing Kou has made you."

The emperor's beautiful blue eyes winded in surprise. Asami watched as pleasure and anticipation filled the emperor's eyes. The young ruler had long awaited for the tailor to fulfill his promise, made so many years ago.

Mitarai smiled, pleased with himself. "See, I knew this was a good idea!"

"Your fired Mitarai."

"Huh? Wait! What?! I don't understand! Why?!"

Emperor Akihito raised one blond brow. "One only sends for a tailor of Ryuichi's caliber for specific reasons. I do not believe that those reasons have been met here. Have they Ryuichi."

"No. You have not been unfairly taxing your people. You listen to their concerns. They are suffering no ills or famine. All that I spoke to, only gave their highest praise for you. In truth I can think of no reason for me to be here, except that Mitarai here, was plotting against you."

"Treason? Surely not."

"Sadly, it is true my dear Akihito."

~ The Emperor and the Tailor ~

All in the empire came. It was a rare event to take place in a empire such as this. The news of treason had spread through the entire land, causing shock to spear through the hearts and minds of the people. So now they gathered in the heart of the empire.

Mitarai had been striped of his royal blue advisor robes. He now stood before the people in a dingy pair of mud brown pants and nothing else. The former advisor was led from his prison cell in the deepest part of the castle's dungeons. He was led by a man dressed head to toe in black leather. His face masked by a hood and in his hand, a rope that led to Matarai's neck, wrists and ankles.

Once they reached the stage set up in the center of the court yard, Mitarai was forced to his knees. The rope about his neck was removed and he was pushed over and his neck was settled into the slot waiting for it.

Mitarai was chained in place and the hooded man stepped back, placing one hand on the lever. With a single Smith motion, the hooded man, the executioner, pulled the lever. The fall of the sharp, gleaming blade of the guillotine was swift and silent. Mitarai was dead before he could even finish crying out in anger and trying to find a way to wiggle out of his fate.

~ The Emperor and the Tailor ~

Akihito giggled as Asami's fingers brushed over his naked skin. Asami pulled back to frown down at him. Mumbling an apology, Akihito straightened his back and did his best to hold still so the tailor could finish his measurements. It didn't last long. As Asami brought his measuring tape up,his tigers brushed against Akihito's flesh.

Sighing, Asami put the tape down. "Akihito…"

"I'm sorry! It just that it tickles!"

Shaking his head, Asami couldn't repress his grin. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the top of Akihito's head.

~ The Emperor and the Tailor ~

Akihito was bouncing in place. Anticipation was flowing through his veins. Today was the day that Asami was giving him the outfit he'd made just for him. The door opened. Asami stepped inside the emperor's room. Asami shut the door behind him. Locking it.

"Strip Akihito and close your eyes."

Grinning from ear to ear, Akihito did as he was told. Not caring about the mess he made as he threw his clothes without a care to where they fell. He could hear Asami's laughter at his eagerness. Then all was silent.

He didn't hear Asami move. Didn't hear the fabric of clothing moving as it was placed against his flesh. Asami's movements were Smith and slow. Akihito shuddered as warm breath touched the skin of his neck.

"Are you ready for your lesson?"

Akihito swallowed hard before nodding. "Yes."

"Good boy." A gentle kiss was pressed to his temple. Asami helped him to move across the room. Slowly, he was lowered down onto his bed. Hands slid over his shoulders, down his arms to his wrists. Kisses were pressed along the palm of his hands. His arms were raised above his head.

Asami's hands slid back down his arms to his shoulders. Over his chest to tease pale pink nipples. Down over Akihito's flat stomach they moved to Akihito's hips. One leg was raised and kisses were pressed to the top of the boy's foot. Moving up to the ankle, up the long slim leg to the smooth flesh of his thigh. Asami raised Akihito's other leg and proceeded to follow the same path of kisses along smooth flesh.

Asami positioned Akihito's legs so that they were bent at the knee and spread wide apart. Leaving the young emperor completely open to Asami's viewing pleasure. Asami took on the view his boy made before him. It was a beautiful sight. Pale flesh flushed a fetching shade of pink, shaggy blond hair, soft leather binding his ankles and wrists. Asami pressed a kiss to his boy's lips.

"Open your eyes my love."

Akihito blinked his eyes open, gasping at what he say before him. He lay on his bed, above him was a large mirror, that had not been there this morning. He could see himself reflected back at him. He had never looked so beautiful before. The leather binding him complimented his skin tone. His body was flushed pink with arousal.

"Ryuichi…"

"Shh, my love. It is time for your first of many lessons."

"Many?"

"Yes."

Tears flooded Akihito's blue eyes. "Does that mean your staying? That you won't ever leave again?"

"I'm staying Akihito. Forever. You are mine and mine alone. Today I will make sure to teach you that lesson throughly."

Akihito gasped as a finger slid into his backside. It felt odd for he had never been touched in such a manor before. It didn't hurt though. His eyes met Asami's in wonder. The tailor smiled and began to slide his finger in and out of him.

Asami slid a second finger inside. He slowly spread them apart; stretching Akihito's tight, virgin passage. Akihito signed in pleasure as Asami slid his finger over a particular sensitive spot. Grinning devilishly, and did it again and again. Akihito shuddered at the blinding pleasure that filled him.

Asami bent forward. Carefully, he ran his tongue up the length of Akihito's cock. When he reached the top, his tongue dipped into the slit at the head. Akihito let out a sigh of pleasure. Asami relaxed and moved his head down, taking Akihito's full length inside his mouth and down his throat.

"Ahhh! Ryuichi! Mmmm…"

Chains rattled as Akihito tried to move, wanting to force Asami away while wanting pull him down even further. It felt so good to be touched like this. A third finger slid inside. Asami spread up the pace of his sucking, timing them with the thrust of his fingers. He pressed hard against Akihito's sensitive spot while biting down on the head of Akihito's cock. Akihito's scream rang out in the room as white hot pleasure flooded his body.

Asami drank down every drop of Akihito's release while taking in the beautiful sight of his boy finding pleasure from his touch. While Akihito lay recovering and relaxed from his intense release, Asami pressed his own cock against Akihito's entrance. He slid in easily, finding no resistance.

When he hilted, Asami stopped and held still. Waiting for Akihito to adjust to this new sensation.

Asami pulled back all the way out. He slammed back inside, causing Akihito to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Mine! You are mine Akihito!" He whispered with every inward thrust. He kept his eyes locked with Akihito's. "You belong to me and no one else Akihito."

Asami adjusted the angle of his thrusts, hitting that sensitive spot with every inward thrust. Akihito's body tensed, his tunnel clenching tightly around Asami. A silent scream left the emperor's mouth. Their eyes were locked. Asami gave a final thrust.

"Mine!" Asami growled, his body releasing inside Akihito.

~ The Emperor and the Tailor ~

Akihito smiled brightly as Asami placed the newest item he had made for him upon his neck. A leather collar with Asami Ryuichi embossed on it. Now everyone would see him and know just who he belonged to.

Akihito climbed up into Asami's lap, snuggling against him. He was so happy. Strong arms settled about his waist, hands laying over his proudly rounded tummy. Kisses and bites were placed along his jaw as he gazed out over his empire. Everything was right in the world. The empire was at peace and everyone was happy. Celebrations had been on going for the last few months, everyone happy to have their beloved Emperor Akihito was married and expecting not one, but FOUR! children in just a few short months. Asami really was very virile.

~ The Emperor and the Tailor ~

And so the emperor and the tailor lived happily ever after. Unlike that foolish king who was still the laughing stock if his own kingdom


	8. Opiumella

_**BASED ON CINDERELLA**_

* * *

Young Ryuichi smiled as he heard his father's horse whinny. He ran to his bedroom window and watched as his father came up the long drive of their home. His big majestic black beast he called a horse, thundering ago the ground. Delighted that his father had finally returned from his long trip abroad, Ryuichi raced from his bedroom, down the hall and stairs out into the entrance. Uncaring that he wore nothing but his sleeping gown.

Excitedly, Ryuichi bounced from foot to foot. His eyes widening at the sight of their grand carriage not far behind his father. He new that the surprise his father had mentioned in his most recent letter lay in there. Ryuichi raced down the front steps and jumped up into his father's arms.

The grand Duke Feilong squeezed his beloved son in a tight hug. He had missed his little boy these long months he had been away. Still holding his boy close, Duke Feilong meet from his mighty beast of a horse to the ground. His long silky black hair floating on the air behind him.

Duke Feilong surveyed the vast land of his home. He took in the giant castle he shared with his son and servants. The large horse stable the garden in which their food grew and the woods in which he hunted for meat to ensure his son would grow big and strong. Lastly, he took in the vast fields of Papaver somniferum. The opium poppy had long been generous to the Dukes of Opium that head lived here. True to their nature, they were good to Feilong. Allowing him to supply medicine and drugs alike. He had opened many opium dens in recent years. The latest he just opened on the trip from which he had just come home from.

As the Duke took in his he, little Ryuichi ran his hands through his father's raven hair. His favorite thing to do. He settled his head against his father's shoulder, hands still wrapped in his father's hair. Together, they watched the carriage pull up in front of the castle.

"Ready for that surprise I promised you, Ryuichi? "

The boy nodded enthusiastically. Eyes wide, he watched as a servant opened the carriage door. Door open, the most beautiful man Ryuichi had ever seen stepped free of the carriage. Besides his father of course. The man had blond hair; not naturally of course, not that little Ryuichi know that. He had green eyes, also fake, that held little Ryuichi's heart. He had the same taste as his father.

"You must be Ryuichi." The man spoke gently. "Your father has told me so much about his little prude and joy. I am Shuu. Your new mother."

"Mother?!" Excitement filled Ryuichi. He had always wanted a mother.

"Yes Ryuichi. Your mother. But wait. There is more."

Shuu stepped aside. A boy, tall and lean with glasses and brown hair stepped out of the carriage. He was obviously older than Ryuichi. He was followed by another boy. This one thick and beefy with light, almost blond hair.

"Ryuichi, these are your new brothers. Kei and Kazumi."

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

A year passed in happiness. Duke Feilong was busy overseeing his home and opium business. Though not affectionate, Shuu didn't his part as Ryuichi's mother. Kei and Kazumi paid little attention to Ryuichi. When they did bother with the four year old, they were not all that kind. Kazumi was very fond of dunking little Ryuichi's head into the chamberpots. Kei would often push him into the mud and laugh at the mud covered four year old. There were even times that the two older boys would just use poor Ryuichi as a punching bag.

Little Ryuichi never complained. To him it was just how his brothers played. And the little boy was all too happy to have brothers.

It was a day like so many others before. Duke Feilong rose early to go on another business trip. His wife and step sons remained asleep in their warm beds. However, Ryuichi was up and dressed. His bags packed. He was determined that this time he would travel with his father.

Duke Feilong smiled as he saw his son come down the stairs. Dragging his suitcase behind him. He picked up his little boy and Ryuichi snuggled tiredly into him.

"Ryuichi, you know you can not come with me."

"But papa, I hates it when you leave."

"I kno—" The Duke spoke no more. He fell to the ground, his son sliding from his now lax embrace.

"Papa?" Ryuichi shook his father's shoulder. "Papa?"

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

Twenty years later…

King Kou loved his son dearly. He was fair of skin with sun colored hair and stormy sea eyes. He was slim and on the short side. His most fetching feature was his kind heart. Prince Akihito was forever befriending those he met, from the shoe maker to the royalty of the neighboring kingdom. He nurtured injured animals back to health. He knew not a single enemy.

Now King Kou was a romantic and sentimental man. He had loved his queen, Prince Akihito's mother, very dearly. And there was nothing he wanted more in this world, than for his precious son to know true love.

With such sentiments in mind, the king set about organizing a grand ball. He invited everyone from his own kingdom and the neighboring kingdoms. No one was left out.

Prince Akihito wasn't much interested in love. He wasn't a romantic like his father and he was young. Only eighteen. Yet he loved his father dearly. Knowing how much the king looked forward to this true love ball, Prince Akihito could not help but indulge him.

"Oh my dear boy! How I wonder what your true love is like. Is it a she? A he? Are they rich or poor?"

"It matters not. For they will be my true love."

King Kou smiled fondly. "Right you are my boy."

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

"Oh, whatever is that horrid smell?" Kei asked as his nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"It must be little Opiumella." His brother Kazumi replied. His own lip curled in distaste.

"Ryuichi, must you spend so much time in the opium dens?" Shuu sighed as he eyes his stepson. "There are many other things that you could be doing."

"Like laundry." Kei said.

"Cleaning the stalls in the stable." Kazumi added.

"Cooking, dusting. Cleaning our bedrooms." Shuu reminded his stepson.

"Sorry stepmother. I'll get on those right away." Ryuichi turned and left the library, where he had intended to read some of his father's notes about opium.

"Don't forget the chamberpots Opiumella." Called Kazumi.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

"Oh look at this!" Exclaimed Shuu as he read through the day's mail.

"Whatever has you so excited mother?" Kei asked as he approached Shuu's chair. Kazumi following silently.

"The king is hosting a ball to find Prince Akihito's one true love."

"True love? What a crock of horse shit. Who knew that the royal family was filled with such fools?" Kei scoffed.

"But think of the possibilities my dear sons. One of us could ensnare the Prince and trick him to the alter. We could become royalty." Shuu grinned.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

Ryuichi grinned as he made his way from his attic room down to the entrance hall. It was the night of the ball. Though his stepmother and brothers had not informed him of the ball, one of the other servants had. He had been surprised that he could attend the ball but it had been mentioned for everyone at the castle. Servants included.

Tonight, Asami was dressed in his finest suit. All handmade by himself in his spare time. It was made of the dark blue silk he had bought from the suit maker weeks ago when he came to dress his stepmother and brothers. The dress shirt was made from the extra material left from Kei's red velvet suit. His shoes were made from the cast off leather from Kazumi's boots and gloves.

"Just where do you think that you are going Ryuichi?"

"To the ball, stepmother."

"Oh?"

"The invitation was for everyone."

"And you think that means that you can go, Ryuichi." Shuu chuckled without any real amusement." No, my dear boy."

Shuu raised his tacky cane high. He brought it down upon his stepson's head. Knocking Ryuichi unconscious. "As if I would allow my sons and I to be seen with you."

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

Ryuichi rose to his feet, his head still throbbing. Looking around, he saw that he was alone. Everyone having left long before for the ball. As be became more clear headed, he noticed that his suit and shoes had been ripped apart. All his hard work gone to waste.

Sighing, he headed into the library. All he had wanted was a single night of fun. He should have known better. His stepmother and brothers were all about denying him. He had never attended a ball, but he had heard all about them and how wonderful they were from his stepmother and brothers.

Asami pulled out his favorite bottle of whisky, the same whisky that had been his father's favorite. He had hidden it some years ago, so that Kei would be unable to get his grubby, drunken hands on it. Pouring himself a generous amount of the whisky, he settled onto the love seat before the cold fireplace. He thought about his past and was suddenly gripped by anger.

As a child not much more than a babe, he had not known better. Had not understood the abuse he was being submitted to. He was no longer blinded by Shuu's beauty. He was fully aware of the true darkness that lay inside the older man. He now often wondered about his father and his unexpected death.

How had the Duke fallen for someone like Shuu? Ryuichi sighed again and closed his eyes. It was his fault. He knew it. If not for him and his desire for a mother and siblings, Duke Feilong never would have married Shuu.

A light, pretty tinkling sounded inside the library. Ryuichi's eyes snapped open. There, standing just before him was a fairy.

The fairy was tall and rather muscular. The fairy had long blond hair and emerald green eyes. The fairy's clothing was made of the thinnest, finest fabric and the pink dress left nothing to the imagination.

"Hello."Ryuichi said hesitantly.

"Hello, Ryuichi. I am your fairy godmother, Mikhail."

"Ummm…Why are you here?"

"To help you silly. Such a fine and handsome gentleman should not be left alone when a grand ball is about."

Mikhail shook his bottom and pink fairy dust fell around Ryuichi. The library disappeared and in its place was the royal palace.

"Be back by midnight, my sexy one." Mikhail whispered to him.

He looked down at himself and saw a black tux complete with tails. He looked good. Smirking, Ryuichi headed inside the place an on to the ball.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

Prince Akihito was board. The ball had begun two hours ago and since than, many people had come forward to pay their respects to his father and me him. Or so they said. Truth was, they were just trying to entice him into marriage. As if.

Tired of it all, Prince Akihito snuck off. He went to the hidden passage where he had hidden some clothing earlier. He reemerged dressed as a common peasant. He was now free to party the night away.

He was just about to hit the dance floor when his attention was drawn to the entree. There stood the most beautiful an he had ever seen. Tall and muscular with drool worthy shoulders. His hair was the color of a raven's wing and slicked back. A few rogue strands fell forward over the man's eyes.

Prince Akihito wasted no time in racing to the man's side. Bowing, he asked; "May I have this dance?"

The man smirked and took his hand. Prince Akihito's world felt like it had fallen away. People faded and it was only the two of them. It was like a fairy tale. They danced together song after song. As they danced, they slowly made their way outside and into the garden.

The handsome man backed the Prince up against a garden wall. Slowly, with deft hands, he removed the clothing from Akihito's boy. Akihito gasped as the night's chill settled over his skin.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up." The man's voice was deep and seductive. Akihito shivered for an entirely different reason.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Lips meshed. Tongues dueled. Teeth bit.

Large hands caressed bare flesh. Akihito moaned into the man's mouth as the hands moved to the valley between his butt cheeks. Fingers pushed against his untried rosebud. Akihito stiffened I fear.

"You've never done this before?"

Akihito shook his head no.

The man pressed a kiss to Akihito's forehead. He the spun the prince around and bent him over at the waist. Hands firmly pressed against the wall. Bending, the man parted Akihito's bottomless and buried his face between those plump, round cheeks.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

Akihito shivered in fear and anticipation as he took in the sight of his partner's manhood. It was huge, a horse would be jealous. He spread his legs wide as his partner did in between them. After bringing Akihito to orgasm with his mouth at his ass, his partner had laid him down upon the bench before the fountain.

His heart beating heavily inside his chest, Akihito wrapped his arms and legs around his partner. He tried to remain relaxed as the man entered him, but was just so big! He was stretch Akihito painfully wide.

The man halted. He pressed kisses to Akihito's face and ran his hands along tense flesh. Once Akihito was relaxed again, the man thrust his length into him in one single push of his his.

Akihito's ass turned and he tried to push the man away. It hurt so much! The man pulled him into a hug and rocked him back and forth. Whispering words of comfort and encouragement.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

The boy's body relaxed around him. Pulling slowly out, Ryuichi watched his tiny lover for any signs of more pain. Finding nothing, Ryuichi thrust back into his unknown lover's body.

"Ahh…mmm, so good."

Ryuichi smirked at his lover's words.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

The palace's clock struck midnight high above them in its tower. Ryuichi jolted awake. He looked at his tiny lover, so beautiful in the light of the moon. Knowing he could stay no longer, Ryuichi gathered his things and redressed his still sleeping lover. With one last caress, Ryuichi was gone.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

Morning was not a happy sight for Ryuichi. He groaned as he heard the bells indicating his stepmother and brothers were up and in the breakfast room. Quickly he bathed and dressed.

When he arrived at the breakfast room; Shuu, Kei and Kazumi looked smug.

"Poor little Opiumella." Kazumi laughed as he shoved Ryuichi onto the floor.

"Yes. Poor little Opiumella. Missing such a wonderful ball. Missing out on meeting the prince." Kei kicked Ryuichi in the ribs.

Their cruelty didn't bother him this day. They may have good memories of the ball, but he held a far more precious memory. His tiny lover.

"Did you know that the prince disappeared from the ball?" Kei asked his mother and brother.

"I had heard that, yes. I wonder what he could have been doing. I didn't get a single dance because of that." Shuu pouted.

"I heard that the prince had run off with some man. And dressed as a commoner no less." Kazumi announced.

Ryuichi halted at the news. It couldn't be, could it?

"What did the man look like?" Shuu asked.

"Tall with dark slicked back hair it is said that he wore a black tux with tails."

It was! Ryuichi smirked. He had not only danced with the prince, he had taken the prince's virginity.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

The kingdom was all abuzz with the news. Prince Akihito was with child. Apparently the young prince had snuck off with an unknown man and had set with him, the night of the ball. Everyone was speculating about who the mysterious man was.

When Ryuichi learned of the pregnancy, he wrote a letter to the king. Announcing who he was and what he had done at the ball. He sent it out. Unaware that his stepmother was watching him.

Shuu intercepted the letter. Reading it, he became angry. He tore the letter apart, rendering Ryuichi's confession nonexistent. And leaving Ryuichi wondering why no one replied.

With no one coming forward and the prince's pregnancy advancing, the king ordered a search of all the men in the kingdom. Weeks passed with no end in sight. Ryuichi knew of the search and tried to send another letter. Only this time Shuu stoped him.

Shuu grabbed the letter from Ryuichi's hands. He tore it apart as Kei and Kazumi took pleasure in beating Ryuichi. Hours later, when his brothers had board of their abuse, Ryuichi was tossed into the caller and locked away.

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

The day finally came when the royal investigators came to the Duke if Opium's castle. Shuu, Kei and Kazumi wanted in their best clothing. They were shocked to see the king and prince themselves as part of the investigation. Standing, the three men bowed deeply.

A man dressed in a royal blue suit stepped forward. "I'll need each of you to open your mouth so we can take a cheek swab."Shuu,

Kei and Kazumi did as told.

Curious, Kei asked; "Why the swabs?"

"To compare DNA samples to the semen left behind at the scene of love making."

"Now if all of you would drop your pants." King Kou spoke in a commanding voice. "We must examine your manhoods."

Feeling unsure; Kei, Kazumi and Shuu dropped their pants.

"Well son, do any of them look familiar?" King Kou asked.

Prince Akihito sighed. "No. Its not them. They are all obviously lacking in the dick department."

Suddenly loud banging could be heard beneath the castle. The investigators, king and prince looked confused. However, Prince Akihito's confusion turned to curiosity when he noticed the looks of worry on Shuu, Kei and Kazumi's faces.

The loud banging ended in a thunderous crash. Heavy feet fell against stairs and floor. Then a tall man covered in dirt and from with dark hair appeared at the doorway.

Akihito recognized the man instantly. With a cry of joy he ran (waddled) to the man and threw himself (stumbled) into his arms. The man caught him in a tight embrace and held him close.

"It's you." Akihito breathed.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to come forward."

"Its okay." Akihito pressed kisses to the man's face.

"Akihito?"

"Its him papa."

Enraged, Shuu rushed the man holding the DNA sample kit. He managed to smash them and the tester machine. However, Advisor Takato was no push over. He smashed his fist into Shuu's face, dropping the false blond to the floor.

"Crap, now how do we find out if this is the right man?" King Kou worried.

"Papa! I said it was him."

"I know, but I still want proper confirmation. Young man, drop your pants."

Ryuichi didn't hesitate. He dropped his pants with a knowing smirk on his lips. Gasps sounded around the room.

"Well now," King Kou couldn't take his eyes off of what had just been revealed. "Its now wonder my son couldn't walk for a week."

* * *

~ OPIUMELLA ~

* * *

Ryuichi, now in his rightful place as the Duke of Opium, and Prince Akihito were married. It was a lovely event, filled with only the closest of companions.

Ryuichi wore a deep purple suit as fitting his place as Duke of Opium. His hair was slicked back fashionably with a few rogue strands falling over his eyes.

Prince Akihito wore a shear gossamer purple dress to match Ryuichi's suit. It was also the only comfortable clothing for his eight month pregnant belly.

While Ryuichi and Akihito were married; Shuu, Kei and Kazumi were taken to the palace dungeons family. Where they were quietly executed for their crimes against both the royal family, interfering with the royal investigation and preventing Ryuichi coming forward. As well as for preventing the real Duke of Opium taking his place. It had also been discovered that the previous Duke had been murdered by his own wife, Shuu. With a well placed poison.

Ryuichi and Akihito took residence up at the Opium Castle, Ryuichi's home. Nine months to the day of the ball, Prince Akihito gave birth to four happy, healthy boys. They all had their father's dark, raven hair and their mother's stormy seas eyes and fair skin.

Ryuichi and Akihito named their sons: Ryuji, Akio, Shinji, and Mikhail (after Ryuichi's fairy godmother).

Just like a fairy tale, Ryuichi the Duke of Opium and Prince Akihito lived happily ever after. With a shit ton of more kids. Seriously, Ryuichi and Akihito were like rabbits.


	9. Itsy Bitsy Akihito

The itsy bitsy Akihito climbed up the side of Sion.

Down came the goons and chased the Akihito away.

Out came the Asami and scooped up the Akihito.

And the itsy bitsy Akihito lived to terrorize the goons another day.

* * *

 _ **BASED ON THE ITSY BITSY SPIDER**_


	10. The Boy in the Red Cloak

The boy skipped merrily down the forest trail. His beautiful blond curls protected by the hood of his blood red silk cloak. His blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight that filtered in through the mountainous trees. In one hand he carried a small basket of goodies.

Unbeknownst to the boy; a big, dark, hungry beast stalked him from the shadows of the trees. Golden eyes clung to the full, lusciously round bottom that the shapeless cloak just couldn't hide. Large goblets of drool fell from the beast's mouth. As the boy stopped time kneel at the lake's edge, the beast approached.

"Hello beautiful one." The beast spoke with a deep, gravely voice.

The boy startled at the unexpected voice. Big blue eyes looked up at the beast. As the beast moved closer, the boy moved away.

"You need not be frightened beautiful one. I mean you no harm."

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The boy said.

"A good thing to not talk to strangers. Shall we introduce ourselves and never be strangers again." The boy nodded. The beast grinned.

"Good. Ill good first. I am Ryuichi. And you are?"

"A-A-Akihito."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful boy. Tell me Akihito, where are you off to on such a day as this?"

"My Grandmother's house. She has been ill and mother sent me off to bring her some sweets." Akihito's big blue eyes widened. "Oh! I must be going! Bye Mr. Ryuichi! It was nice meeting you!"

* * *

~ The Boy in the Red Cloak ~

* * *

Knock, knock. "Grandmother? It's me Akihito!"

Cough, cough. "Come in my dear. The door is unlocked."

Creak. Akihito carefully made his way into the old forest cottage. Quietly he settled his basket onto the small table then went to his grandmother's bedside.

"How do you feel today grandmother?"

"Much better now that you are here my dear. Here, come closer deary."

"Grandmother, what big eyes you have!" Akihito said as his grandmother took his hand into one of her's.

"All the better to hold you my dear."

"Grandmother, what big eyes you have!"

"All the better to gaze upon you with."

"Grandmother, what a big nose you have!"

"All the better to smell your intoxicating scent my dear."

Akihito's grandmother threw back the bed clothes and stood. Akihito's big blue eyes narrowed. A frown appearing between his brows.

"Grandmother, what a small cock you have!"

"Why you little brat!"

Akihito's grandmother; who by now, Akihito knew was not his grandmother; grabbed Akihito by the neck and squeezed. Akihito kicked the fake grandmother, freeing himself. He raced for the door, only to be tackled to the ground.

"Who are you? Where is my grandmother?" Akihito shouted.

"I'm Sakazaki the village cannibal. As for your grandmother, I ate her weeks ago. Now you sweet little morsel, I will eat you."

Sakazaki best forward. His horrid breath falling against Akihito's skin. Before Sakazaki could sink his teeth into Akihito, the door of the tiny forest cottage burst open. Screams rang out as a big blurry black shadow rushed Sakazaki.

Akihito watched in fascination as the beast he had met earlier, Ryuichi, tore into the cannibal. Blood splattered about the cottage and chunks of flesh fell with sickening thuds.

Finished with his grisly task, Ryuichi backed away from the mangled body and began to wash himself clean. Akihito moved closer and wiped away the blood Ryuichi missed on his forehead.

"Thank you. You saved my life." He pressed a kiss to Ryuichi's cheek.

Ryuichi stood and picked up the boy. Throwing Akihito over his shoulder, Ryuichi raced out of the cottage. He ran and ran until he was safely inside the cave he called home. He set Akihito down on his feet.

Reaching up, he released the satin bow that held the cloak together. The cloak fell to the cave floor; revealing the smooth, unblemished skin of the boy. Golden eyes took in all that naked flesh.

"Are you going to eat me?"

"Yes, but worth not. You will enjoy every last second of it." Ryuichi smirked.

* * *

~ The Boy in the Red Cloak ~

* * *

Five years later…

Akihito smiled as he watched his three little children play. They were currently pilling onto of their father who lay in the sunny grass. Golden eyes were closed in the bliss only a happy father could feel. Grunting, Akihito stood and waddled his way over to his loved ones. Four sets of golden eyes watched him with alertness. Making sure he did not stumble and fall. Hurting himself. Carefully, he settled down next to his mate. Four sets of clawed hands settled over his well rounded, six month pregnant belly.


	11. Two Beauties & A Beast pt 1

Sudou Shuu was a beautiful child. Born with light brown hair and green eyes. His pale skin tanned nicely in the summer and never could a blemish be found upon it. He was the pride of his parents and worshipped by the village for his beauty. As the heir of the great Sudou family, Shuu was treated as royalty. However, such treatment and worship has consequences. Sudou Shuu become a corrupt creature who's beauty was nothing more than skin deep.

Just a little ways from the village sat a tiny little farm with a tiny little cottage. Inside the the tiny cottage live a tiny old man. He was a peaceful man who work hard on his tiny farm. He lived alone, his wife having died some years ago and all his children have moved to the big city.

However, as fate would have it. He would not remain alone. One day a loud knock sounded upon the old creaky door. Upon answering, the old man found a postman and a tiny boy. The postman handed the old man a letter and an old, ripped bag. With a tip of his hat, the postman left. Leaving the boy behind. Confused, the old man read the letter.

Dear papa,

The boy I have sent to live with you is Akihito. His father is dead and I have since remarried.

You daughter, Mai


	12. The Poisoned Apple

The Wicked Witch couldn't believe his good fortune. Of all the pubs in all the world, it had to be his. Princess Snow White was the most famous princess in all the world.

What with his skin so pale it looked like snow itself. Hair so dark, the night sky envied it. Eyes the color of warm amber. And a body to kill for. Prince Asami Ryuichi, better known as Princess Snow White, was a drool worthy piece of work.

And he had just waltzed into Takaba Akihito's place. Akihito smirked darkly.

"Welcome to The Poisoned Apple. What's your poison?" The Wicked Witch asked as Princess Snow White sat down on a creaky stool.

Warmed amber eyes looked up at him coolly. A shudder raced down the Wicked Witch's spine. The witch's trousers became to tight, making Akihito adjust his stance.

"Cider."

Another shiver raced down Akihito's spine. Princess Snow White's voice was smoother than melted butter. Akihito took down the biggest mug he had and poured the princess a large helping of his best cider. Before he handed the drink over, Akihito whispered a few words into the drink.

Asami took the drink and downed it all in one go. Slamming the much down onto the bar, Asami tossed some coin next to it and stood. On unsteady feet, the world famous princess made his way to the door. He was just about to reach the door, when he collapsed to the pub floor.

Humming happily, the Wicked Witch waved a hands. The princess floated up off the floor. The princess floated up the pub's stairs and into the Wicked Witch's room. Still humming happily, Akihito skipped up the stairs behind his captured princess.

Locking the bedroom door behind him, he let his princess rest on the bed. With another wave of his hand, his magic flowed out over Asami. Slowly stripping the unconscious man. Akihito's eyes feasted on the hard, muscled flesh before him.

Ripping his clothing off himself, Akihito rushed to the bed and climbed aboard the handsome hunk of meat. Akihito let his breath out on a spell. Binding his princess to the bed in a spread eagle fashion.

Akihito breathed on, kissed, licked and but every inch of flesh he could reach. His hands wrapped around his princess's huge cock, smiling lustfully at the thought of having all that meat inside him.

Sitting astride the princess, Akihito positioned himself over that straining, erect cock. He lifted the sleeping spell and warmed amber eyes stared up still him.

"You." Prince Asami Ryuichi some as he finally recognized the blond man straddling him.

"It is always nice to know that my magical disguises can still fool you Ryuichi. Even after all these years."

With that, Akihito slammed himself down onto Asami. Resting his hands on the drool worthy chest, Akihito raised his his up. He held still before slamming himself back down again. Slowly he raised himself up then slammed himself back down.

Asami watched his little Wicked Witch ride him. Head thrown back, blond hair swirling about his beautiful body. Blue eyes closed and ruby red lips opened around his sexy moans. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Asami pulled at his magical bindings, but he could not free himself. He had to chuckle. His little witch had become so powerful and oh so sneaky these past one hundred years. Every time they crossed paths, the boy surprised him. Thinking on it, he should have known that he would find Akihito here. The Poisoned Apple. It was so Akihito.

Akihito's movements sped up. Be coming harder. His sharp nails bit into Asami's chest, drawing blood. The bindings released from his arms and Asami sat up. He slid his long, sharp, thick fangs into his lover's throat. Akihito gasped, shuddering in Asami's arms. Groaning, Asami released his own climax into his lover.

They collapsed to the bed in a panting, tangled heap. Asami played with Akihito's hair as the younger man quietly listed to Asami's heartbeat.

"Tell me my wicked little witch, how much longer shall I have to endure this horrid nickname of Princess Snow White?"

"Until you become a good boy."

Asami chuckled with dark amusement. "Than I shall have to suffer it for the rest of eternity."

* * *

~ THE POISONED APPLE ~

* * *

Many, many, many, many years latter…

Asami Ryuichi looked around his newest club. The Poisoned Apple. After far too long of traveling from place to place and being separated from his little lover, Asami had settled down.

He had always loved his home of Japan and had returned a hundred years before. There he had stayed. Building an empire hidden from others and a home for his lover.

It was still far too long when his beautiful wicked little witch had returned to him. Only two years ago had they reunited, but now his little witch would never leave again. This new club was in honor of their newly formed union of marriage.

"Papa! Papa!"

Asami turned with a grin on his face as his twin daughters ran up to him. They were only two hundred years old and as such, they looked like any human two year old. They had been conceived that night at The Poisoned Apple pub.

"How are my precious baby girls?"

"Good Papa!" They answered in unison.

"Papa?"

"What is it my little Heathy Bar?"

"Is it true that you are Princess Snow White?"

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy."

Asami closed his eyes. "Yes its true." His eyes popped open at the sound if his daughters' giggles.

"Heth! Sam! Come on! It's time for dinner!"

Asami set his twin girls down and ruffled their hair. "Go on and eat baby girls."

"'Kay Papa!" Sam and Heth cried cheerfully. Running off to jump on their mother first hugs before settling down to eat.


	13. 2 Beauties & A Beast pt 2

Akihito loved his jiisan very much, and he had quickly become the apple of his jiisan's eyes. Akihito's jiisan was a kind hearted old man and loved to tell his grandson funny stories about his childhood. Every night, jiisan would tuck Akihito into his big bed. Once the boy was all snug like a bug, jiisan would sing the boy a lovely lullaby until Akihito was taken away by the sandman.

The first time jiisan took his little Akihito to the village, Akihito was excited. He had lived in the city with his mama, but he had never left his little bedroom. All he had ever seen were buildings upon buildings from his one tiny window. On his way to jiisan's home, he had been stuck in the back of the mail truck with all the other packages.

Now as the tiny old horse made her way to the village, pulling the cart behind; Akihito could see so many trees and so many animals. He bounced excitedly in his seat. Pointing to all he saw and asking questions a mile a minute. Jiisan smiled and answered as quick as he could.

The village was another adventure for the five year old. His blue eyes were wide, swallowing did delicate face. He clung to his jiisan as they made their way from shop to shop. All the shop owners were delighted by the little five year old. They gave him sweets and trinkets. Welcoming him to the village and home.

As they made their way through the village, the two were unaware of the angry green eyes that followed them. Sudou Shuu had been in the bakery when Mrs. Willow had practically taken for Akihito. Doting over his pail porcelain skin, blue eyes and golden curls. She had given the boy a freshly baked cookies. For free! That was something that Mrs. Willow had never done for Shuu. Jealousy are at the young ten year old's corrupted heart.


	14. Two Beauties & A Beast pt 3

Just down the way from the tiny cottage, was a huge dark forest. The villagers feared the forest. Never to speak of it aloud. At night, fearful parents whispered of the evil creatures that throughout the forest to even more fearful children, all tucked snugly into bed. The elders had forbade anyone from venturing to the forest. A heavy fine and even jail time being handed down to those who dared to enter the forest.

Now, every so often, strange men would venture out of the forest to come buy supplies from the village. Upon these days, the villagers locked their children inside. Shutting all doors and windows. Not a single villager would make eye contact with the men. No one knew where these men came from, or how they survived the treck through the forest.

Of course, little Takaba Akihito knew not the fear of these villagers. He watched in awe as the men made their way through the village. The youngest of the men, held Akihito's attention the most. He was far younger than the others with the most unique golden eyes the five year old had ever seen. The young man dropped a book he was looking at. As he bent to pick it up, Akihito raced over, beating him to picking it up. Grinning, he handed it to the young man.

"I like your eyes."

A shocked gasp escaped the lungs of the bookkeeper. The young man smiled. "I like your eyes too." He ruffled Akihito's blond curls. "Your hair is just as lovely as your eyes. A very unique color in these parts."

Giggling, Akihito thanked the man before running back to his grandfather. His grandfather skilled and praised the boy for being so kind while so many others allowed fear to rule them. That night, they ate Akihito's favorite sweet for dinner. Ice cream covered in chocolate and candies.

* * *

~ TWO BEAUTIES & A BEAST ~

* * *

Shuu seethed that night. He had seen that ugly brat talking to the outsiders from the forest. How dare he?! What was worse, was the attention the handsome man had given the ugly little toad. Shuu had seen the handsome man many times before. Had defied the villagers' fear of the men and approached him. Only to be ignored.

When morning came, Shuu ventured to the tiny cottage. "Morning old man Takaba."

"Oh! Morning Sudou-chan!" The old man grinned kindly. Shuu repressed a suffer. He hated the old man. Why he hadn't been killed to rid thee village of his decrepit body, Shuu would never know.

"Is Akihito about? I had wished to take him out for a picnic breakfast this morning."

"Oh yes! Just one moment. Akihito, someone is here for you." The old man called into the cottage.

The young boy raced out of the cottage, a huge grin on his face. He stopped short when spotting Shuu. Shuu grinned at the ugly little toad. "Morning Akihito." Shuu held up the picnic basket. "I was hopping that you would join me for breakfast."

The boy's blue eyes widened. With no encouragement from his grandfather, Akihito took Shuu's outstretched hand. Together, the two boys headed into the wildflower field just beyond the hill.

* * *

~ TWO BEAUTIES & A BEAST ~

* * *

With tummies full, Shuu lead the unaware Akihito into the dark forest. Shuu knew the laws of the village, but did not care. He also was aware that Akihito did not know of the elders forbidding the entering of the forest. So eager to explore the wonder of the giant, ancient tries and all the creatures who called it home.

Stopping in the darkest part of the forest yet, Shuu turned to Akihito. "Akihito, have you ever played hide and seek?"

Akihito shook his head. "No. What is it?"

Shy grinned. He lead Akihito over to a tree, placing the younger boy facing the tree. "To play, all you need do is stand here. Close your eyes and count to one hundred."

"One hundred?"

"You do know how to count to one hundred, don't you?" Akihito shook his head. Shuu sighed. "Well count to ten, you can do that much can't you?"

"Yes".

"Good. Just count to ten, ten times. While you do that, I will go hide, then you'll come find me."

"Okay." Akihito smiled. Still a little unsure.

"Okay, let's play. Close your eyes, no peaking." As Akihito began to count, Shuu headed away, as quietly as he could. A pleased grin stretched his lips as he exited the dark forest into the bright light of the day. Leaving the ugly little toad behind to die of whatever would take him.


End file.
